Unison
by angel0wonder
Summary: Collection of quick Kumiko x Reina one-shots
1. Chapter 1

The first time Kumiko and Reina really got hot and heavy was at Kumiko's house during a "study session". Quotations used mainly for the reason that both girls had intended to "study" each other the moment they were alone.

They were sitting on Kumiko's bed, textbooks discarded once the facade of schoolwork had fallen. Kumiko felt like someone who had just jumped into the deep end of the pool for the first time. Out of breath and flailing, not sure what to do with her limbs and a second away from drowning. Drowning in skin and lips and Reina's soft sighs as their embrace grew increasingly heated. All her senses were being overloaded with learning these new sensations. She wanted to put her trembling hands everywhere at the same time, but scared that she would somehow mess things up. Her hands settled into the task of holding the other girl as closely as physically possible in their sitting positions. Reina was just _soooo good_ at this, making Kumiko's head spin with the way her tongue slid feverishly against her own. The euphonium player felt her confidence waning rapidly that she would be outperformed not only in band but in this new aspect of their relationship as well.

Attempting to fight back against the overwhelming waves of heat being sent her way, she accidentally bit Reina's lip. Reina's strong breath uncharacteristically hitched against Kumiko's mouth, making the other girl mentally freak out at the mistake. It was a gasp that forced them to pause and separate, much to Kumiko's alarm. "Reina?"

Reina's face was incredibly flushed with embarrassment and she bit her bottom lip, muffling a moan.

"K-Kumiko," Reina shuddered in a way that made the other girl forget how to swallow because of how dry her throat was. Her eyes trailed down Reina's body, from her neck to her shoulder and down her arm to discover Reina's hand buried under her own skirt. Kumiko stared dumbly for a moment, brain frozen at the sight of Reina touching herself. Reina squeezed her thighs together, letting out a whimper as her hand visibly rubbed herself under the fabric.

"Oh my god, Reina," Kumiko whispered in a daze, eyes dancing between the face Reina was making the hand between her legs. She never imagined she could effect the unwavering trumpet player to such an extent. Oh god... she could even smell it. The heady scent left her feeling almost drunk.

Reina seemed to put a great effort into opening darkened eyes to give Kumiko a look swirling with desire, her name falling from those swollen lips again to devastating effect. Kumiko was drawn in so fast her lips were already pressing hungrily against Reina's, waning confidence tossed behind her. They mutually fell back on the bed together, fingertips charged with renewed energy. "Keep doing that," Kumiko said hoarsely as she dragged her lips down Reina's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n- I wrote this for Christmas, so of course I finished it way after Christmas.

* * *

"Come one and all, it's time to draw for the annual Kitauji band secret santa!" Asuka announced in a loud festive voice, dressed in a loud and festive way. She made her way through the band room with a large bowl in her hands and reindeer antlers on her head, handing out names with the enthusiasm of a real elf.

"Wait, hang on," Haruka tried to intervene. "Since when did we have an annual secret santa?"

"Since you came up with the idea just now, you clever president," Asuka winked at her, making the band president draw in a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh, I want one!" Hazuki ran up excitedly to the vice president, who held out the bowl for tuba player to stuff her hand in.

"Go ahead, Hazuki, reach inside me to your heart's content!"

Haruka shook her head and rolled her eyes behind Asuka.

Midori came up behind her friend, also bouncing on her feet from excitement. "You can only pick one, Hazuki!" she admonished quickly as Hazuki couldn't seem to decide which slip of paper to claim. She turned around, spotting Kumiko still polishing her euphonium. "Kumiko, c'mon!"

"Ehh," Kumiko grumbled halfheartedly, giving Midori a flat look. "I'll pass."

Midori looked shocked. "Kumiko, it's Christmas!" she put forth like that was answer enough for living itself.

"Yeah, Christmas!" Hazuki supported.

Kumiko switched tactics, trying to wave them off with a polite smile. "I'd rather not spend the money, y'know? You can take my name out of it too, I don't mind!" She recoiled when Asuka walked up to her and shook the bowl full of names under her nose.

"Sapphire is right! Inside this bowl, a Christmas destiny awaits you," she encouraged with a sly grin. Kumiko gave the older girl a dubious look, trying to figure out her angle. But as usual, Asuka's mischievous smile gave nothing away. She reluctantly reached into the bowl and grabbed a random piece of paper. "That's the spirit! Remember the Christmas party is next week!" Auska gave her a thumbs up before moving on to spread her particular brand of Christmas cheer.

Hazuki clasped her hands together in prayer. "Please be Tsukamoto, please be Tsukamoto, please be Tsukamoto!" She clapped her hands twice before determinedly opening up the folded paper. Her eyes went from bright to disappointed in an instant. "I have no idea who this is."

Midori looked over her shoulder. "Oh, that's the girl that plays the flute."

"Which one, there are like seventy of them!"

"Geez, how long have you been part of this band and you don't know everyone's name?"

"It's a big band!"

Kumiko placed her piece on the desk, going back to her euphonium. "Aren't you supposed to keep your person a secret?"

"Ah! Kumiko is right!" Midori exclaimed before she threw her piece of paper into her mouth and swallowed it. Kumiko and Hazuki stared at her for several long seconds. Midori sat still, eyes dead. "I… didn't read it first."

"Spit it out!" Hazuki reached over and started smacking her on the back.

Kumiko wasn't sure if she should laugh or attempt to help out in the clearly helpless situation. She looked at her own scrap and sighed privately. She really hadn't wanted to waste the money on a cheap gift for a classmate she barely knew. Her gaze did what it usually did when she found herself thinking about her classmates; they trailed to Reina. The trumpet player was currently across the room, politely accepting a secret santa an enthusiastic Asuka placed into her palm. Reina's head turned in Kumiko's general direction and the brunette averted her eyes to keep from being caught staring. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she got Reina?

Curiosity finally got the better of her, and she reached over, nerves suddenly acting up in her fingertips. 'It's probably not Reina, what are the chances? On second thought, getting Reina would be the worse. I wouldn't even know what to get her!' Kumiko reasoned with herself, trying to play off her nervousness.

The name "REINA" was scribbled on her paper next to a smiley face. Kumiko sat frozen in her seat, staring at the name as sweat slowly started beading on her forehead. Panic seeped in so fast she she couldn't muster up a physical reaction quick enough. "Oh..."

"Kumiko, do you know how to do the heimlich maneuver?" Hazuki asked after beating tiny Midori proved unsuccessful.

Kumiko was too busy listening to her inner screams bouncing off the now empty cosmos of her mind to use her actual voice. She shot up in place, throwing her bag over her shoulder and gathered her hefty euphonium in her arms. "I, uh! I have to, um… Shit!" she said thoughtlessly as she half-stumbled towards the exit, chairs seeming to materialize in her path like a cruel obstacle course. She knocked over a clarinet player on her way out the door but she didn't seem to notice in her haste. "Shitshitshit!"

"Whoa, musta been a big shit!" said Hazuki with a nervous laugh. Midori hiccuped.

Reina's gaze lingered on Kumiko's path of clumsy destruction with curiosity.

.-.-.

The next day Kumiko found herself in the middle of a bustling shopping mall doing the thing that she now associated with things concerning Reina- sweating profusely. All night she had brainstormed about what she could possibly get Reina for Christmas but had ended up with no answers. "I'll know it when I see it," Kumiko had reasoned to herself as she went to sleep.

And now she had never been more stressed in her entire young adult life! "Damn me," Kumiko muttered as she elbowed past people crowding the escalators. Her politeness was in short supply by her third round of walking on this floor.

She power-walked past stores, poking her head in before shaking it in dissatisfaction when nothing leapt at her. At one point she had found herself in a line to ask for Santa's advice but she was kicked out for being 'too old to sit on Santa's lap'. The nerves of those elves, couldn't they see this was an emergency? She had to find a gift for the most weirdly prominent figure in her life right now, shrouded in mystery and 'specialness' and pretty hair!

Kumiko ran a hand through her own frazzled hair, fingers getting caught a few times in the thick curls. As the day wore on she found herself attracted to signs like "For the Hipster in Your Life".

Kumiko muttered to herself as she handled a bracelet, imagining the scene in her head with more imagination than she thought herself capable of.

"Hey Reina, I got you this thing for Christmas!

Kumiko, you should know that a special person such as myself find holidays completely trivial and your gift isn't special enough!

Oh yeah, you're a real special case, Reina, bet you'd only accept an entire trumpet up your-"

A store employee who had approached her nervously changed their mind and walked away as fast as possible.

At one point she found herself inside a lingerie store holding up thongs with a red face. She tossed them aside when she realized that buying underwear for someone she wasn't sure considered her a friend was her brightest idea.

Better than her current idea though! "Freaking nothing!" Kumiko whined, hands on her knees in the middle of the mall. She felt exhausted!

"Gifts for her"

"Gifts for family"

"Gifts for babies"

"Gifts for the rock collector" (It was a basket of rocks… Kumiko changed her mind about buying this gift while she had been standing in line.)

Kumiko had no idea what category Reina fit into. Reina's entire thing was about not fitting into categories! To Kumiko personally, Reina was… Someone she was drawn to, certainly. The trumpet player definitely stirred something within her, whether it be arousal or inspiration or lovely stress. It was as if a dormant instinct was trying to tell her that they were passionate lovers in a past life.

Kumiko felt blood rushing in questionable directions just thinking about it. Then her pants vibrated, making her yelp like a donkey getting hit by a tractor and blush even harder before attempting to fish her phone from her pocket.

"Hello? … Yeah I'm out shopping for Christmas. Eh? For the family? Er… Yeah, OBVIOUSLY! You think I'm… cheap or something? … Please stop laughing."

Hanging up, she groaned in annoyance and prepared her legs for a fourth trip around the mall. Thankfully she had scouted enough places to know the perfect things to get for her family and friends. She tried to salvage her disheartened spirit at not finding anything suitable for Reina. 'I could probably try online shopping for Reina… or maybe she'd like something homemade. I still have time before the Christmas party.'

.-.-.

Kumiko slammed her forehead against her desk. "I'm out of time," she lamented. The Christmas party was the very next day! She was already dressed in her pajamas of regret, and it was too late to go out…

There was only one option left.

Kumiko narrowed her eyes at her phone's screen. "What would you want for Christmas?" she had typed out. She re-read the sentence multiple times, making sure there were no embarrassing errors. Should she add a smiley face? No no, too much. She didn't text Reina often, but when she did it was a very taxing affair, if only because Kumiko put way too much thought into simple messages. She hit send before she could change her mind and breathed a sigh of relief. Now all she had to do was wait-

Reina texted back almost immediately which made Kumiko make a noise like a parrot getting smacked with a tennis racket.

"World peace" responded Reina.

"..." Kumiko made a sour face at her phone, not believing the words for one second.

"Jk. It doesn't matter really" Reina sent soon after. Kumiko maintained her doubtful expression throughout this brief exchange.

Kumiko kneeled before her small cactus, placing her hands on either side of it. Her countenance was eerily calm, as if she had accepted her useless fate. She bowed her head to her plant. "Please help."

.-.-.

The Christmas party was a modest affair, hosted after a practice that Taki-sensei had been talked into cutting short. People brought snacks and drinks, the celebratory mood boosting as people dug gifts out of their bags and Asuka handed out do-dads like elf ears and santa hats. Christmas music played from someone's ipod; the orchestra versions, of course.

Kumiko was just glad she wasn't the only one having second-thoughts about her gift.

"Okay, so the very last person who doesn't get a gift, that's my person," Midori reasoned nervously as she fiddled with her gift bag.

"Don't worry, we'll keep our eyes out!" Hazuki said, placing an encouraging hand on the short girl's shoulder. "And if there ends up being several people without gifts, you just have to pick your favorite person."

"I can't do that!"

Kumiko forced a half-smile of comfort through her own jittery nerves. "You probably won't have to do that." Midori made a little whining sound as she inched closer, probably sensing a kindred spirit of gift-giving anxieties.

Hazuki shook her head. "As long as you got a gift that everyone would love, then you have nothing to worry about."

Kumiko narrowed miserable eyes at her. "Oh yeah? What did you get?"

Hazuki puffed her chest out proudly. "Only the best Christmas movie of all time! _Die Hard_!"

Midori and Kumiko gave each other matching deadpanned glances. "What's that?"

Hazuki kept smiling. "Real funny guys, acting as though you've never seen _Die Hard_."

"I've never even heard of that-"

"Th-they'll love it okay!" Hazuki said loudly to cover up the inch of shrill doubt that crept in. Kumiko was very satisfied to hear it.

Midori's breath caught in her throat and her eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Look!" She pointed at the doorway. "Someone put up a mistletoe!"

"Geh, seriously?" Kumiko muttered with distaste. She made a mental note to avoid that doorway under all circumstances. Well, unless… Kumiko gathered up her courage to glance in the direction she knew Reina was in. The dark haired girl had a santa hat on her head. Kumiko's cheeks dusted red. 'Cute.'

Hazuki gasped loudly in contrast to Kumiko, matching Midori's excitement. "Oh! Do you think I can sneak Tsukamoto under there?"

"This is your chance, Hazuki! Go for it!"

Hazuki's confidence visibly bolstered from Saphire's blessing, Hazuki pumped her fist in determination. "O-okay!" And off she went to fulfill her fate, or something. Kumiko heaved a very long sigh as she looked after her friend. Midori gave her a quizzical look.

"Are you sure you're not jealous, Kumiko?"

Kumiko blinked in surprise, turning to her short friend. "No? Why would I be?"

Midori hummed in a knowing sort of way and the urge to roll her eyes made Kumiko wish that someone had spiked the eggnog.

A new voice approached from behind them. "Midori?"

The voice made Kumiko gasp like a goose getting suplexed. Kumiko smothered the noise with her hand, looking over at Reina with wide eyes. Reina's attention, however, was on the small contrabass player.

"Yes?"

"I'm your secret santa," said Reina without preamble. She held up a cute little gift bag with a neatly tied bow and offered it to Midori. Midori took it with an awed look on her face, one which quickly morphed to anticipation. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Kousaka-san!" Midori said, reaching over to give Reina a quick hug which clearly surprised her. She looked over at Kumiko as if asking if that was normal and Kumiko couldn't help letting out a breath of amusement and a shrug.

"Can I open it?"

"Of course."

Midori took extra care to untie the neat ribbon. Kumiko watched, a small knot of envy in her stomach.

"I know you collect keychains, but I wasn't sure what to get," Reina explained as Midori pulled out a keychain with a fluffy smiley cat at the end of it.

Midori gasped in happiness. "Oh, it's so cute! Thank you!"

Reina's face softened at the reaction, perhaps even a little abashed? Kumiko stared all the harder just to make sure. Reina's attention shifted to her, staring back. Kumiko flushed at being caught, but to be fair she was being obvious.

Asuka climbing onto a desk was almost not enough to get their focus off of each other. Almost. "What's a party without a CONGA LINE?" she shouted, sloshing a bit of her eggnog as members of the band cheered. The music abruptly changed to something more appropriately festive and Asuka latched onto Kaori, dubbing her the very flushed and reluctant front end of the dancing train. Midori seemed to think this was a fantastic idea, thanking Reina one last time before moving to join the growing line.

Kumiko was left alone with Reina, hoping they were blended in enough to not be noticed by the excitable third years.

Kumiko surmised that Asuka was probably the one to spike the eggnog. The words were already out of her mouth in her quiet judgemental tone before she realized. Immediately aware that the words were out in the world and not her brain, she quickly checked for Reina's reaction. She relaxed slightly when all she saw the upturn of Reina's lips and amusement in her gaze. Kumiko's chest tightened the way it did the more she realized that Reina was a safe haven where she could sort of express herself.

She opened her mouth, taken by her rush of boldness. "Can I steal you away?"

Reina looked up at her inquiringly, clearly intrigued by Kumiko's abrupt proposal.

Kumiko was quickly turning sheepish so she rushed her words out in a breath. "I don't really want to do the conga line..."

"Stealing means not having to ask permission." Reina's purples gleamed with a challenge to Kumiko's terrible side. A call Kumiko couldn't leave unanswered. She grasped Reina's wrist in her hand, silently tugging her out the nearest exit with her heart pounding in her ears despite the whooping of their bandmates.

.-.-.

It was too bad Kumiko had to let go of the other girl's hand to put on their coats before they stepped outside. It was cold enough to allow small flakes of snow to take their slow tumble through the air. The small tufts of it gathered in patches on the sidewalk to create frozen clumps of snow. In another week Kumiko suspected they'd be wading in the stuff and she wasn't looking forward to it. On this day though, the setting sun and the soft flakes accentuated the atmosphere they seemed to create whenever in close proximity. This bubble of not-quite-awkwardness and pleasant tension; both pleased to be in the presence of the other.

As they walked Kumiko observed from the corner of her eye the way Reina deliberately inhaled and exhaled to produce a cloud of condensation in the air. "I don't enjoy the cold very much."

Kumiko chuckled at that. "But I bet you enjoy suffering it, don't you?"

Reina cast the other girl a side-long glance. "I can't deny the suffering artist appeal, but I'm too cold to consider it properly."

"You're very welcome," Kumiko said with heavy sarcasm. She did have the urge to perhaps step closer and lend some of her own warmth, but she hasn't reached that level of courage yet. She scraped together what points she had obtained thus far in the presence of the trumpet player. "I like your hat. It's cute."

Reina blinked, reaching up to touch the brim of her santa hat as if she had forgotten she was wearing it. "Thank you, though I don't think it suits me very much."

"Ehhh, no way, you look extremely cute!"

Reina blushed, apparently not enjoying being called 'cute' very much. Kumiko mentally filed this information for future use. Reina removed the santa hat from her head, running a hand smoothly through her locks. "I want to see you wear it."

"Oh," Kumiko was prompted to stand very still when Reina stepped close to her. Reina carefully reached up to fit the hat to Kumiko's head. "Hohoho?" Kumiko laughed self-consciously.

Reina's smirk was subtle and dazzling this close. "It suits you, of course."

Kumiko rolled her eyes, blushing, ready to step away when Reina put both of her hands on her cheeks. She squeezed Kumiko's cheeks together, bright eyes indicating she was enjoying this.

"What're you doin'?" Kumiko muttered.

"My hands are cold," Reina answered in her straightforward manner. Kumiko's cheeks rapidly warmed as if on cue, blood circulation working overtime at that statement.

Kumiko tried not to look directly at Reina despite the close proximity. Leveling up and wanting payback she hesitantly stepped forward, hands gliding along Reina's sides. "Then my hands are cold too…" she whispered a little breathlessly as she slipped her hands into Reina's coat pockets. To do this she had to stoop a couple of inches to reach, drawing their faces closer. The cold made Reina's breath on her face all the more palpable.

Reina wasn't one to break their gaze. "Taking advantage of the situation? Pervert."

"I never know if you're complimenting me or making fun of me," Kumiko huffed under her breath. They were close enough to hear each other just fine.

"I would never make fun of you. I take you one hundred percent seriously," Reina explained as she bunched up Kumiko's cheeks as far as they would go. Kumiko's brows drew together and her eyes narrowed, calling Reina on her bullshit with just her angry pufferfish expression.

"Staahppit" Kumiko mumbled through her bunched up cheeks.

Reina heeded Kumiko's wishes; her hands were probably more than warm by then. She dropped her hands from her face, instead mimicking Kumiko and burying her hands into the other girl's coat pockets. Kumiko's face could not burn any more than they already were.

They stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, soaking up the warmth between them.

Reina was the one to break the silence when she said, "I'm glad you stole me away."

Kumiko half-smiled and shrugged as best she could in this situation. "It's really hard to… since the world would be too jealous," Kumiko wondered aloud, catching Reina's gaze watching her with rapt attention. She grew embarrassed. "And that was probably the smoothest thing I've ever said," she whispered to herself as an afterthought. "I don't think I could take the world being mad at me though. I'll probably just put you back later before anyone notices."

"Wow."

"I know, right?"

"You're terrible," Reina said with a straight face. Kumiko maintained her face as blank as possible as well.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Curses."

"It was pretty smooth though, what you said before."

"You think?"

"Mhm. Your face just got redder."

"That would be physically impossible, Reina. There's only so much blood inside me."

Once the corner of Reina's lips twitched from restrained laughter, it was all over. Both girls cracked up, dissolving into a fit of giggles. When Reina rested her forehead on Kumiko's shoulder to recover from the laughter shaking her body, Kumiko couldn't believe her nerves earlier. Her anxiety about giving Reina her gift simply melted amidst this cold weather.

"By the way, I'm your secret santa," Kumiko said with a smile. "Come with me."

.-.-.

"You put my gift in your shoe locker?" Reina asked as she was lead towards them.

"I didn't know where else to put it," Kumiko defended sheepishly. She opened hers with practiced ease as Reina watched her from behind, curiosity emanating from her stance.

Kumiko kept the gift behind her back out of sight as she turned back to the trumpet player, tucking an unruly curl behind her ear. "So. I admit. I had no idea what to get you."

Reina had the audacity to look surprised and Kumiko felt personally offended. "Really? But I'm so easy to shop for."

"You're really not," Kumiko deadpanned.

"Kumiko," Reina stepped ever closer as if Kumiko's personal space didn't apply to her. "It doesn't matter what you get me, because it's from you. You could've gotten me _Die Hard_ , and I would've been more than happy to accept it."

"... Did you want _Die Hard_?"

"God no, I have six copies already. Apparently it's the greatest Christmas movie of all time."

"Oh my god," Kumiko laughed heartily at the expense of past Kumiko. "Sorry to disappoint, but it's not _Die Hard_."

Reina feigned a sigh of relief, her next smile soft and charmed. "If it's from you, then it's special to me."

Kumiko bounced on her feet from nerves. But it wasn't the bad kind of nerves of trepidation, no, she had gained confidence in herself. "I wanted to get you something just as special as you are. But that was impossible so…" Kumiko blushed at her monologue, Reina's reddening cheeks mirrored her own.

She held out her hand to present her small potted cactus proudly. "I brought you the next best thing."

Reina stared down at her house plant with a blank expression.

"It's not much but he's a very good listener..?" Kumiko scratched the side of her face and smiled with awkwardness at Reina's lack of reaction.

Reina looked back up at Kumiko. "You talk to your cactus?"

"Err…"

Reina slowly grinned at her, amused and fondness all radiating at once. "That's cute."

'Oh, I'm very gay,' Kumiko suddenly realized with obvious clarity, as if the power of Reina's smile wiped any lingering doubt clean. She considered it a small miracle those words didn't come flying out of her mouth as she thought them, but it was probably because all the air had been knocked from her lungs.

"Cute? Is this payback?" Kumiko managed after a few moments.

Reina silently grasped the sleeve of Kumiko's coat and tugged her along to her own shoe locker. "Not quite."

Kumiko watched, completely mystified, as Reina pulled out a tiny potted cactus out of her shoe locker. "Eh? Seriously? Eh?"

Reina giggled softly at Kumiko's confused reaction. "Merry Christmas, Kumiko."

Kumiko dumbly exchanged the cacti with Reina. "But you aren't my secret santa?"

"No. But I wanted to get you something."

Kumiko snorted on a reflex of disbelief, a smile tugging at her lips. A pleasant ball of warmth settled in her chest. "Merry Christmas, Reina."

Reina brought her new prickly companion to eye level. "You'll tell me all her secrets, right?" she asked the cactus with a very serious voice.

Kumiko's eyes widened in genuine panic. "Don't tell her anything!"

.-.-.

When Reina and Kumiko eventually returned to the party what greeted them was the entire band screaming "USA! USA! USA!" as Haruka and Kaori made out out sloppily under the mistletoe.

"So this is a Christmas party," Reina said as she calmly took the whole scene in.

"No, nope, we are leaving," Kumiko shielded Reina's eyes and quickly backtracked the way they had come.

.-.-.

"Wait… Reina, how'd you know I like cacti?"

"I didn't. I picked this out because it looked like you."

"... What?"

"How do you not see it? It's got your fluffiness and prickliness."

"I must admit I'm extremely concerned right now, Reina."


	3. Chapter 3

"Impressive."

"Stoooop."

"I've never seen anything like it. Absolutely amazing."

Kumiko groaned long and hard into her pillow, burying her face as deep as it could go. Reina cracked a grin at the sight, soft with deep affection. Apparently Kumiko was more embarrassed at Reina witnessing her bed head in the morning than everything they did last night.

Though, Reina did openly admit that it was the most impressive case of bed hair she had ever seen. Kumiko's normally curly hair, wild even when presentable, was now as untamed as an unexplored fluffy jungle. Sticking up in different directions and twice as big as if it had leaned up to intimidate Reina.

"Stahp looking at meeee," Kumiko whined when Reina tried to pet the wild beast. Reina burst out into giggles, and Kumiko huffed, pulling Reina's naked body closer. Reina buried her laughter into Kumiko's neck, wrapping her arms around the taller girl. Kumiko's face, already burning with embarrassment, maintained her unhappy expression even with Reina's angelically soft skin against hers. It quickly melted as Reina used her lips to gently kiss her neck and her hands stroke her spine. They caressed each other, timid and bold, and breathed the scent of the other as if they never wanted to breath anything else except the remains of their earlier sweat and passion.

"It's cute," Reina mumbled after a few moments of content silence.

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "Then, your morning breath is cute."

Reina leaned up to playfully exhale against Kumiko's lips and Kumiko couldn't pretend not to mind, stealing a kiss as soon as Reina's lips were remotely close to hers. "Mmm." Reina gently bit her bottom lip, smiling into the kiss, eyes never leaving each other.

"Do you want breakfast?" Reina asked, settling down once again on Kumiko's bare form, making herself comfortable like a tired out cat. Kumiko ran her fingers through Reina's hair, wondering how the hell her hair still looked good in the morning after all their late night activity. Probably some form of witchcraft. She leaned her cheek against her head and hugged Reina around the waist.

"Don't wanna move."

Reina hummed in approval.


End file.
